


It’s a promise

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Itsuki is a good little master and deserves happiness, Itsuki tries to heal lanling with bandaids, M/M, Yan just having a break down when lanling is dying, Yan now has to take care of Itsuki while the war is still happening, angst and crying, lanling just wanted to get married to yan but the grail war said ‘request denied’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Shiro has another dream of yan’s memories from the previous grail war that he was in and witnesses lanling’s final moments in the grail war
Kudos: 4





	It’s a promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe! So go give her a bunch of love! 
> 
> Gao Sù is one of lanling’s names that he goes by.
> 
> Itsuki and Yue’s name both mean ‘moon’ in Japanese and Chinese respectively, coincidence that yan and lanling were summoned by a boy that has the same name meaning as their son Yue? I think not!

Shiro moved his hand over his forehead as he tried to make out the two figures that were in the round dent in the street from what he could see from all of the rain. One of the figures looked like a child around 8 years old with short messy black hair and green eyes and was wearing a red rain coat with matching rain boots.

When shiro was able to look at the second figure more closely, he saw the same long black hair with rose tattoos on the person’s chest and blue gauntlets that he’s been seeing for almost the past month.

“Yan Qing?” Said Shiro as he was able to walk over to yan and the child.

When Shiro got to where Yan and the child were, he saw yan cradling a body in his arms with tears in his eyes.

Shiro suddenly remembered how yan told him and kiritsugu that he lost someone important to him in the previous grail war that he was in when he saw that the person that yan was cradling in his arms was the prince of lanling Gao Changgong.

Changgong had a bunch of blood on his body and clothes. The difference from the prince of lanling that yan was cradling in his arms and the one that was currently living with him and kiritsugu was that this lanling has short silvery hair and was wearing different clothes from the usual long silvery hair and light purple or white robes that lanling was usually wearing around the house or in battle.

“Lanling! Please don’t leave me!” cried the child as shiro watched the child try to heal lanling by getting out a small box of bandaids from the pocket of his red raincoat and placing the bandaids on where lanling was bleeding the most which was a gash on the left side of his stomach.

Shiro watched as Lanling started to radiate gold light from his body and held the child’s hand in his own to stop the child from trying to help him even though the child meant well.

“Itsuki, you were an amazing little master to me. Remember to have your grandmother take care of you once I leave alright?” Said Lanling as he gave Itsuki a little smile.

“O-Okay Lanling.” cries Itsuki as Lanling looked up at Yan.

“Yan, can we finally get married when we get summoned again? I want to be able to wear the red wedding dress for one day.” Said Lanling with a bittersweet smile and tears in his eyes.

Shiro watched as Yan finally broke down and held lanling tightly in his arms as lanling started to disappear in yan’s arms.

“It’s a promise Gao Sù. When we get summoned again, we’ll finally get married.” Cried Yan as Lanling finally disappeared in a flash of gold light.

Shiro watched as Yan kneeled down next to a crying Itsuki and reached his hand out to wipe away Itsuki’s tears.

“I-I could have used my final command seal to heal lanling!” Cried Itsuki as Yan picked him up in his arms.

“But if you used your final command seal to heal lanling then me and lanling would have disappeared. It’s better if you used the seal when it really counts Itsuki. Now let’s go back to your grandmother’s house, she’s probably worried sick about you and to get you out of those clothes.” Said yan as he started running in the other direction with Itsuki in his arms.


End file.
